


La familia

by HistoryISculture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: La familia era más que lazos de sangre.
Relationships: Carmine Falcone & Jim Gordon





	La familia

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

La familia era más profunda de lo que Batman podría entender jamás. Jim Gordon lo sabía bien. No era sólo la sangre, también los amigos y los aliados, sean de la clase que sean, tengan el trabajo que la vida les ha obligado a tener.

Peter Gordon había sido muchas cosas, también un buen fiscal, pero, ante todo, se había asegurado de que su hijo comprendiera el valor de la familia. Los lazos familiares que pesaban más que el acero, que marcaban más que el fuego. Todo ser humano pertenece a un núcleo familiar, a unas creencias y unas tradiciones. Y en el caso de Jim, sus tradiciones se basaban en lazos de amistad tan fuertes que ni el tiempo ni la maldad de Gotham podría borrar nunca de su mente. Peter Gordon había sido un buen amigo de Don Carmine Falcone y, aunque nunca se involucró en ningún asunto de la mafia, se aseguró de que su hijo, Jim Gordon, comprendiera que la familia se protegía mutuamente.  
La familia era lo único en lo que se podía confiar. Un hombre que no luchaba por su familia, no era nada.

Jim había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero Peter Gordon había considerado a Don Falcone un amigo, de la familia, como si hubiera sido sangre, y eso, en los libros de Jim Gordon, significaba que debía ayudar a Don Falcone como fuese necesario, sin poner en riesgo la reputación de ninguno.

Jim había eliminado meticulosamente a la competencia de Don Carmine Falcone. Mafiosos que querían arrebatarle el poder. Con la excusa de evitar una guerra entre mafias, convenció al departamento de policía de Gotham para interferir. Fueron sus razones egoístas la que lo impulsaron. Maroni, Fish y el resto de las bandas mafiosas habían caído. Don Falcone estaba a salvo y nadie había sospechado de él, ni siquiera Oswald.

Oswald, el Pingüino, siempre tan inteligente tan manipulador, sin embargo, Jim había conseguido manipularlo. Jim le había salvado la vida, a pesar de lo que le dijo Bullock. Sabía que Oswald estaba intentando tirar al resto de mafiosos, que era un topo de todos que trabajaba en beneficio propio. Sabía que intentaría traicionar a Don Falcone eventualmente, pero hasta entonces, podría usarle a él y a sus métodos, mucho más eficaces que los de la policía. Nunca esperó poder llamarle amigo, o familia. Pero lo hacía. Por eso, aunque principalmente había considerado que Oswald sería su herramienta, le había salvado cada vez que Oswald lo necesitaba. No fueron razones egoístas, o tal vez sí, pero nadie tendría que enterarse de eso.  
Ahora, frente a la tumba de su padre, Jim Gordon contemplaba su vida. Habían pasado años desde esos acontecimientos y, aunque nunca podría arrepentirse de salvar a las personas que eran importantes para él, tenía que tener cuidado de que Batman no lo descubriera, no descubriese cómo era realmente, pues su máscara lo había mantenido vivo todos estos años, cuando la verdad era que la oscuridad de Gotham se había apoderado de él. Por eso no iría contra el Joker, Poison Ivy, Catwoman ni el resto de los villanos de Gotham. Porque estaba cansado de la pereza y la corrupción del departamento. En el fondo, Jim quería desmantelar la policía de Gotham, pues el principal problema de la delincuencia era ellos.

Todo el mundo pensaba que Jim Gordon era un héroe. Había salvado la vida de Mario Calvi, Gotham varias veces, la de los villanos de Gotham otras tantas. Él tenía historia con la ciudad. Era temido, amado y odiado por igual. Muchos dicen que Jim está cansado, puede que no se equivoquen del todo. Él había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Gotham, cuidando a los que consideraban miembros de su familia, en especial Don Falcone, a quien consideraba su segundo padre.

Todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho sin que nadie se enterase de sus verdaderas intenciones. No quería entrar en una espiral de favores con nadie de la mafia. Ya había tenido suficiente con Oswald. Jim fingía cada día que detestaba a Don Falcone y que lo que había hecho había sido para tirar todo su imperio, pero lo cierto es que ahora Don Falcone podía descansar de su retiro con su familia, y todos sus enemigos están bajo una tumba. La relación entre ellos es fría, Jim ha escondido tan bien sus intenciones, que Don Falcone nunca ha sospechado nada. Peter Gordon estaría orgulloso del comportamiento de su hijo, Jim podría jurarlo. Pero llevaba tantas cargas encima que a veces creía que no valdría la pena.

Ahora Batman hacía su trabajo mucho mejor de lo que él lo hizo una vez. O eso es lo que le dicen. Los ciudadanos de Gotham ya se han olvidado de todas las veces en las que él había salvado Gotham. Ahora todo giraba en torno a Batman y en el fondo, Jim está contento, porque dentro de unos años se jubilará. Todavía no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Bullock lo sabe, pero Jim sabe que no puede estar trabajando constantemente y quiere disfrutar de lo que le queda de la vejez. Tal vez se mude de Gotham y se vaya a recorrer el mundo, como siempre quiso hacer, puede que se mude a vivir a Metrópolis, España o Francia. Todavía no lo ha decidido. Sabe que la ciudad no le necesita, Batman tampoco lo hace. Se va a marchar, eso lo tiene claro. Gotham se está volviendo peligrosa, más de lo que alguna vez fue. El murciélago y el Payaso salen a combatir cada noche, provocando daños colaterales que, en algunos casos, parecen irreparables, no sólo por la cantidad de infraestructuras dañadas, sino por las víctimas, omitidas siempre por la televisión.

Sabe que cuando se jubile no se lo dirá a nadie, tampoco cuando se mude. Si no supiera quién se esconde bajo la máscara del murciélago, lo habría detenido hace mucho tiempo. Pero el murciélago se había convertido en parte de su familia, no sería él quién le pusiera las esposas ni ninguno del departamento mientras él estuviera al mando.

Don Falcone disfrutaría de lo que le quedaba de su vejez y Jim podría coger la jubilación anticipada. Su misión en Gotham había acabado. Había conseguido mantener al capo de la mafia italiana a salvo, tal y como se lo prometió a su padre. Ahora era el momento de rehacer su vida, de disfrutarla. Volvería si Gotham, el murciélago o alguno de su familia lo necesitaban. Hasta entonces, el murciélago velaría por Gotham.  
Nadie se enteraría nunca de lo que Jim Gordon había hecho por sus amigos y por su familia. Sabía que no podrían soportarlo, verían a Jim de forma diferente y quizá, alguno intentaría pagárselo. Pero en la familia eso no era necesario, porque en la familia se podía confiar, por eso, él lo hizo todo gratis.

Esperaba que algún día Don Falcone se diera cuenta de todo, pero el respeto que tenía por ese hombre era increíble. Su padre le contaba historias de los casos en los que Don Carmine y su padre se habían enfrentado o ayudado. Prácticamente ya conocía al capo antes de conocerse. Ahora que el tiempo ha hecho mella en todos, aunque algunos aún conservan su fuego interior, la mayoría de ellos prefería vivir en los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos tan buenos cuando todos eran jóvenes y ágiles.

Jim se marcharía antes de que el mundo de Batman se desmoronase al no haber podido estar a su altura. Pero, admitámoslo, Jim creció y vivió en Gotham. ¿Podrías esperar que fuera normal?


End file.
